bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Chapter 9: Diary of Sophia, part 2
I'm kind of disappointed since there's no writing regarding my current situation. But with some time to spare, I decide to read some of her diary instead. Sophia's Diary "November 1st I saw they send the huntress named Lebeaux to an asylum today. She was one of the most level-headed tomb prospectors the church ever had. They took her away and ragged her mouth so she could not say anything. Sister June suggest removing the stone of folly on Labeaux might help but I frowned of the idea. What a charlatan! She went on by saying that in the old days, follies like Labeaux would have their trepanation and they would be imbibed with water . She was cut short by sister Cadeau. Sister June then drive the conversation to another direction and avoided talking about the water imbibing process. I was kind of fascinating by such information. Despite being a member of the white doctors of the Healing Church, there were many restricted areas which I could not access. Sister June and sister Cadeau are my superiors and had access to many areas, including the old Astral Clocktower , the birthplace of the church holy communion, which was inaccessible to me. The communion was run by The Choir- highest ranking members of the church. I have rarely seen any of them. Sister Cadeau then changed the subject to the beast scourge and sister June claimed that the scourge was a curse brought to Yharnam by a foreigner. I argued with sister June that the beast scourge was a sickness and sickness could be cured and that we needed some one in charge of catching the sick and contain the plague. Perhaps we needed to hire some doctor plagues and some hunters who had the skills to deal with the beasts. The other sisters seemed to agree with my idea but told me that the vicar and the clerics were the ones to make the decision on recruiting people and what subjects to research. Then we chatted a wee bit about a rumour running rampant in the town, about an unseen Vileblood who kidnapped hunters at night. For lunch, I and Sef had Köel Ruben (stewed turnip), Lembratten (roasted beef) and Sauerkraut (pickled cabbage) at a Prussian inn in Central Yharnam. The pickle was good, I asked the cook for the recipe. In the evening I told James what I saw earlier in the morning. He didn't say much why leaning down to add more woods to the fireplace. I added some nutmeg and molasses to the baked bean and then we ate in silence. Most of the time, he looked at the fire dancing in the brazier. After dinner, he walked me back to the cathedral ward and we exchanged a kiss before he went back to his house in Old Yharnam . He had never been this silent before. When I talked to Owen later on, he said Labeaux was James's previous love interest. They broke up a year before my arrival. I noted to myself that I would say an apology to James the following day." "November 29th It snowed heavily last night. It was two week since I moved in with James. I wrote some letters to my father and to master Robert. James had stored much food for this winter, mostly peas, onions, sauerkraut, salted pork, and hard salted cheeses, stored cold in the basement. But he did not prepare for my moving in so we ran out of the lark . We went to the market to buy some more food for this winter might be harsh. He joked that he once survived solely on colewort for a month when he was young and poor. We went past several snow removal carts on the street and to the market in Central Yharnam. Along the way, we talked about many things, mostly about the church and its history as well as blood ministration. Despite being an illiterate hunter, James had vast knowledge on many subjects which surprise me. After our marriage, he had opened up to me and I acquired much important information about the church, the hunt and their history. He rarely talked about his past but from others, I learned that James grew up in the slum beneath Old Yharnam so he knew much of the ins and outs of the low-class residence. He became a tomb prospector by the age of ten and worked his hard way to be a member of the church's Holy Blades by the age of six-teen. He told me about the beasts he slew and the pity he had for them. He talked about this generation of church hunters, including his order, had failed Ludwig the first Holy Blade who had hoped the church hunters to be honourable and chivalry as he once was. Then, I told him I argued with other sisters that the beast scourge was not a curse but rather a disease. And a disease could be cured, if one ever found out a treatment. I told him about two cases of Tuberculosis were cured by me with Yharnam's Old Blood and its potential cure of even black death. I went on length about my progress with him and he joked along but he suddenly turned serious when I talk about a case of a wealthy girl named Serena living in the foggy alley in Cathedral Ward. The girl was present at our wedding. " She's dead," He said, in a low tone. " I burned her" "You what?" I was shocked " She turned into an abhorrent beast last weak. The family chained her in the basement and kept it unknown to the neighbour. The neighbour, however, heard the howling and snarls so the black doctors were called. I was among the hunters who followed the docs" He paused and added " The doctors ordered a sea of flames and I had to carry out the command" " Impossible! I treated her of Measles last month. Her condition got worse so I and sister June gave her blood from a blood saint. She recovered well. And she was so sweet and young and kind. You butchers!" I shoved him towards the wall and angrily shouted at him. " You cold-blood murderers" He did not retaliate for a moment, but I spotted the sadness on his face and tears swelled up in his eyes so I paused and asked him. " She was my half-sister. I was a bastard-son of her wealthy farther. He raped my mother when she was a milkmaid in one of his dairy farms." James paused, kicked a dune of snow and continued "He never thought of me as his son and I lived with my mother in poverty. Serena and her mother Rosa was very kind towards us. It was her who stole food in the kitchen and gave it to my mother so that we did not starve in the winter" He said bitterly " I was wondering why she turned" " I-I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry James" I stammered. I never knew he had a half-sister nor a father. I did not want to hurt him so I gave him a hearty hug and a lengthy apology. We walked silently to the market and bought ten pounds of butter and a keg of Pungent Blood Cocktail . On the way home, we spotted a Powder Keg , one of those now claimed heretics by the church. I recognised the complex trick weapon they used called a Stake Driver. He seemed to know James and rose his tricorn head when we walked past him. James rose his hat in return and they nod. " The guy name is Thog. We were fellow tomb prospector. He saved me once in Ihyll . I saved him once in the hinter tombs . And we have been looking out for others ever since" James said. The Old Yharnam was the Powder Kegs' hunting ground. No one knew where they laid their workshop but one might guess it was within the old town. The Powder Kegs parted their way with the church several months ago and the two' hunters sometimes clashed." ____________________________________________________________________________________________ (My thoughts) So the relationship of Sophia and James wasn't without strain. I feel deeply sorry for both of them. Sophia started with good intention, but unknowingly infected James's step sister, which resulted in her death. '' ''And there's a part about Thog- the hunter who sacrificied himself to save me from the Dark beast. After his death, I was chosen to fill in his position and I have blamed myself ever since for my uselessness. I found a quick note on some trustworthy members of the Powderkeg, atop of them is Djura. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ " December 12th James informed me that last night a Powder Keg had accidentally burned down the old dock while hunting the beasts there, also, the beasts on a merchant ship were those who I cured of smallpox, which surprised me. One of them was a wealthy businessman, his family was a strong financial supporter of the church so they did not burn him. He was buried in the Cathedral Ward cemetery this afternoon, after being granted indulgence by the vicar. Those people, forty-five of them, were cured of smallpox with Yharnam blood. I longed for an answer for many questions running through my head. I felt responsible for James loss and I wanted to cut open the businessman so I proposed a risky plan to James. " We need a body snatcher," I told James, much to his surprise, and perhaps, horror. " I used to hire them when I study in medical school. Don't look at me like that. I needed..er... specimens to study human dissection " He told me that would be too risky but later he was overwhelmed by me. " If I ever got caught, it would damage the reputation of the Holy Blades," He said but I ignored him and said that Ludwig or whatever his name was, would cry if he could see what had become of his hornorable spartans these days and all of this was for science. Reluctantly, he took me to the valley far beneath our house. After several turns in the small and steep streets, he knocked on an old ivy-covered house. An elderly woman opened the half-broken door and greeted us in. The house was dark and humid, covered in moth-eaten wall rugs dated back to medieval times. The old woman was, not surprisingly, a professional mourner in the morning and led a gang of infamous body snatchers in the evening. The wealthies, unknowingly, hired her and the like to mourn for their deceased family members so that they would look popular. Of course, real her job was to check if the family put something extra-ordinary into the coffin, like explosive or rocks or metal bits. Then in the evening, she came back with two or three partners, to dig up the corpse and sell it to a doctor who was in need of a body to learn surgeries. They, of course, sold the hair for a wig maker and the teeth for a dentist for the doctor only need the body. I used to hire a body snatcher whose name was Maggie in the past so I wasn't unfamiliar with their shady job. Fortunately, the old woman, by the name Labetrix, was one of the wealthy businessman's mourner this morning so a deal was quickly made. Later at midnight, Labetrix and her gangs showed up and delivered us the businessman cadaver. James was very displeased but he helped me move the dead in the basement. I assured him that the temperature outside is low so the corpse would not decay fast." ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Sophia seemed to have taken a more sinister turn. The wind has stopped howling and the waves have weakened significantly. Arccording to the Fishmen, hunters are cursed to roam the land of an endless hunt, called Hunter's Nightmare. I found a writing in Sophia's diary about the slugs. The white one is called ' A Call Beyond ' - a powerful arsenal of the Choir and is said can call forth the power of an exploding star. The blue one is 'Augur of Ebrietas ' - another powerful trinkets. It can partially summon their living Goddess's aid. There's a map of the Grand Cathedral, poorly draw by charcoal on a leather. For Sophia's depiction was always detailed and well-drawn. This must be someone else's drawing, likely James's. In the middle of the map, there's a strange figure, which is noted as a living Goddess and the source of Blood Healing. Our uprising goal was to dispose of this Goddess in order to cut the Church from the blood supply. '' There's a note about The Choir , which seems to be written later, visibly by a different ink colour. The note reads: "The Choir, like The Healing Church and The School of Mensis, pursue ascension. However, while the church pursues ascension through Blood Ministration,which proved catastrophic, the Choir pursues ascension through experimentation and insight gained from the left behind Great One whom they communicated with regularly. As well as being the highest ranking clerics of the Healing Church, the Choir are also scholars who continue the work that began at Byrgenwerth. Choir members can not be trusted. ''" Category:Blog posts